


Sunlight

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, F/F, Gen, In Public, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about the way sunlight touches Ginny that sets Luna on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Nine of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com).
> 
> I tried not to write something explicit or incesty today. So... Yay! Luna wank! <3 Which is appropriately trippy and odd. ^-^

There was something fascinating about the way the sunlight poured through the classroom window and highlighted every hidden bit of Ginny's face as she tried not to fall asleep on Mr. Binns lesson. Luna loved to watch as Ginny's eyes drooped closed for a moment and then stifle a yawn behind her textbook. The sunlight painted bright yellow patches over her hands and face as Ginny turned her face to her and smiled as if sharing a joke with the smiling blonde across the room. It wasn't Luna's fault that she had to slide a hand into her lap, her housemate asleep beside her.

In the sunlight, Ginny's freckles are extremely light, almost lost in the sun. It made her appearance ethereal from this angle Luna decided. Hand sliding up her skirt, she found herself open and wet, panties buried somewhere deep within her trunk back in the dorm. Red hair seems more fiery and alive in the sunlight, golden highlights curling around Ginny's ear as if protecting it. Luna's humming to herself softly, oblivious of the rest of the class; of the world. There's only her and Ginny in this moment; in her perfect world.

Ginny stretches, her robes falling open just enough for the sunlight to reflect off the white of her blouse, accentuating her breasts and the dip of her stomach; Luna's fingers quicken. Loony Lovegood goes unnoticed because she is strange and odd and everything her classmates fear to be - different. All except Ginny, that's why she loves her. As Ginny brushes her fingers over the stray strands of hair sticking out near her ear, Luna's breath hitches ever so slightly and her humming stops. She has enough decency to bow her head toward her desk as her lips part slightly in pleasure; her love for Ginny overflowing and drenching her fingers.

When she looks up, she finds the redhead watching her curiously and Luna wonders if that's the same look she had while watching her friend a moment ago. Ginny blushes, cheeks pastel pink in the sunlight, before quickly turning away as if caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. Later on, when the bell chimes, they will act as if nothing is out of the ordinary; oblivious to the thoughts in each other's heads. Thoughts of love and passion, things that went beyond friendship; things sparked by friendship.

"I was thinking of eating lunch by the lake," Ginny says, approaching her friend, books clenched to her chest as she shakes some more stray strands of hair out of her face. "Would you like to eat with me?"

Luna's heart flares at another chance to see her friend in the sunlight. "May I?"

Ginny smiles brightly and they exit the classroom together.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
